


Fire and light

by Im_Fratt_Trash (raysire)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank/Matt - Freeform, Fratt - Freeform, I didn't put too much thought into it, I just wanted to try and write some smut for these two, I mean there's a bit of plot but if you read the summary well that's what it is, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, coming home, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysire/pseuds/Im_Fratt_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Matt have been forced to stay apart for a while. Turns out, they missed each other quite a bit.</p><p>  <span class="small">I suck at writing summaries, sorry. Also titles, I suck at titles.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and light

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems that I'm furnishing my Fratt dumpster and making a nice comfy home out of it. Yay. Anyway, this is my first M/M smut EVER, so PLEASE keep that in mind and try not to laugh too much at me. I'm open to suggestions and corrections, as always.
> 
> Unbeta'd, non-native, yadda yadda, you know the drill.

Another night had passed in Hell’s Kitchen, and Matt Murdock was slowly making his way back to his apartment, with a few new cuts and bruises to testify that he had done some good.

He pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt and quickened his pace. The night – or was it early morning? – was chilly and humid. He had taken a leaf from Frank’s book and started keeping a change of clothes in a storage unit at a short distance from his home, so he didn’t have to come and go in his Daredevil suit. He was quite sure his neighbours wouldn’t even notice, but why risk it?  
  
At this time of night, he didn’t even need his glasses and cane. He walked fast, hands in his pockets, head bent down as if lost in thought, ignoring the few passers-by. No one looked at him twice. No one knew who he was. It was a relief, not having to pretend, even just for a few blocks. He slipped inside the building and climbed the stairs up to his loft. Elevator was out of order again. He didn’t mind.  
  
He stopped outside his door, listening for sounds from inside. Hoping – or dreading – to hear something, anything. Then his heart fluttered in his chest. Footsteps in his living room. Quick and light. Bare feet on wooden boards.

_Frank._

The door was unlocked _,_ so Matt turned the knob and entered, dropping the unused keys on the table beside the door.  
  
“Frank” he said, entering the room. _“Finally”_ , he thought. _“You’re back”_. His heart was beating frantically. Frank was standing in front of the windows, his back to the door. When he heard Matt’s voice, he turned.  
  
“Red.” Matt could hear the smile in his voice. The whole room smelled like him: he’d been there for a while. Matt inhaled deeply. Gunpowder, leather, soap. No blood tonight. He covered the few steps that separated them and hugged him. Frank’s lips crashed on his, almost painfully. His tongue forced its way into his mouth, and Matt sighed, returning the kiss, blissfully unaware of anything around him but Frank’s arms.  
  
Matt was first to break the kiss, gasping for air. He pressed his forehead against Frank’s and cupped his face in his hands.  
  
“Missed me, huh?” he asked, a half smile on his lips.  
“Missed you alright.” Frank replied.  
  
They had been separated for a few weeks: Frank had taken down the boss of a very powerful family of the Italian mob, and all the criminals in New York – from petty pickpockets to professional hitmen – were out for his head. He’d had to go underground. This meant no calls, no secret meetings on rooftops and, especially, no late night visits.  Matt didn’t know where he’d been, and didn’t want to know. Frank was back now, back in his arms, and only now, holding him, listening to him breathe lightly against his lips, he realised how worried he had been.

“You’re back,” he said, out loud this time.  
“Told ya. Sorry it took me so long.”  
  
Matt kissed him again, his hands still cupping Frank’s face, his eyes closed, filling his lungs with Frank’s scent, tasting him on the tip of his tongue.  
  
Frank’s hands wandered to his hips and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together, splaying on the small of his back and resting there, to hold him in place, hips against hips. Matt let his own hands wander over Frank’s face, in search for cuts and bruises that hadn’t been there the last time, finding nothing. Relieved, he ran his fingertips on Frank’s cheekbones, his nose, his closed eyes, then moved down to his neck and rested his hands on Frank’s shoulders.  
  
He could feel Frank’s erection against his own, hot and throbbing through the thin layers of fabric. Frank moaned and rutted against him, as if his hips had their own will, and Matt’s breath caught in his throat.

“Bed. Now.” he said into Frank’s ear, and with that, he broke his hold and took his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. Frank followed in silence. The room was dark and warm. Matt left Frank’s hand and heard the rustle of sheets when Frank sat on the bed.  
  
“Come here, Red”  
  
Matt obliged, standing in front of Frank, his hands once more on his shoulders. Frank rested his forehead on Matt’s stomach and tugged at the drawstring on his sweatpants. The knot came undone immediately, and Frank pushed Matt’s pants down, pulling underwear with them. Matt had to stifle a scream when he felt Frank’s tongue brush the tip of his dick. Frank’s hands were on his hips, pulling him even closer. He dug his nails in Frank’s shoulders and heard him inhale briskly. Frank then opened his mouth and took him in, and everything around them disappeared. No sounds, no echoes. Just Frank, running his tongue along his shaft before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. Just Frank’s hands on his ass, clenching and unclenching as if beating out a rhythm. Matt’s hands went up to Frank’s head and disappeared in his hair, gently tugging and pushing to impose a rhythm to his mouth. Frank moaned, the vibration sending a shiver of pure pleasure through Matt’s dick and straight to his stomach.  
  
“Stop,” he said. “Stop, now, or I’ll…” The end of the sentence died in his throat when Frank flicked his tongue out and licked the tip of his dick once more, then stopped. Matt’s knees felt weak. He wasn’t sure how he was still managing to stand.  
  
“Lie down”, he told Frank, punctuating the order with a light push on his chest. Frank obeyed.

Matt kicked his shoes away and stepped out of his pants and boxers. Then he pulled off his shirt and, finally naked, approached Frank, who was laying on the bed, breathing heavily. Matt felt the warmth coming from him, the scent of arousal in his sweat. It was almost enough.  
  
“Don’t move.” He bent down, a knee on the bed between Frank’s legs, and kissed his neck. The blood was rushing through Frank’s carotids, the sound of it was intoxicating. Matt pulled Frank’s shirt up and helped him out of it, then kissed him, hard, forcing his tongue into Frank’s mouth, at the same time unzipping his pants and sliding a hand under the rim of his briefs. Frank was impossibly hard, and he screamed when Matt’s hand finally closed around his length and started moving slowly, teasing.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name”, Matt whispered in Frank’s ear. Frank grinned at the corny line and tried to reply, but Matt drowned his response with a deep stroke of his hand. He felt him shiver. He let go of Frank’s dick – Frank groaned in disappointment – and pulled his pants and boxers all the way down and away. His hand found the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He knelt between Franks’ bent legs and pushed his knees further apart. Frank moaned when one well-lubed finger slid inside him, then another. Matt bent down to kiss his chest, licking the beads of sweat in in the hollow of his neck. Frank shivered and Matt felt him clench around his fingers. He adjusted his hand a little and slid another finger in. He felt Frank’s eyes pop open and his sharp intake of breath, and smiled.  
  
“What, too much? Want me to stop?” he teased. Frank was breathing hard, his hands clutching the bedsheets like his life depended on it.  “Well?” he demanded, thrusting deeper with his fingers.

“Please…” Frank breathed “Please, no… Don’t stop.”

With another smile, Matt pulled his fingers out of Frank and wiped them on the sheets, then took Frank’s dick in his hand once more, pulling moans from his throat with each stroke.  
  
He grabbed the bottle of lube again and covered his own length, then placed the tip at Frank’s entrance. He let go of Frank’s dick and used the free hand to balance himself on the bed, then pushed, ever so gently. Frank’s reaction threatened to topple him over the top once and for all. His hands shot to Matt’s back and his nails sank into the skin over his shoulder blades. Matt smelled blood. He didn’t care. The feeling of being inside Frank, while he was writhing and moaning underneath him was well worth a few drops of blood. He started moving slowly, adjusting his position to Frank’s.

“If only you could see what I see.” Matt breathed.

“Then tell me, Red. What d’you see?” Frank replied, his voice low, out of breath.  
  
“You are made of fire and light. Bright, blinding. You look like rage and passion. You look like power.  Every time I touch you… “He ran his fingers over Frank’s chest, his sides, his abdomen, drawing delightful sounds out of his throat “Every _where_ I touch you… sparks fly from your skin. I can _see_ your heartbeat under my fingers.  It follows me, like a white light beneath your skin.  And _it’s so. Damn. Hot.”_ He punctuated each word with a deeper thrust inside of Frank, who moaned, incapable of speech.  
  
Matt’s words, together with the brush of his fingers on naked skin, and the oh-so-wonderful feeling of having Matt inside him, had taken Frank to the edge of coming. Matt sensed that.  
  
“Don’t you dare. I’m not done with you.” he ordered in a low voice. He then slid a hand between them and took Frank’s erection in his hand. Frank inhaled sharply, and Matt felt his eyes flutter closed. He moved his hand slowly, a stroke accompanying each thrust. Frank’s heart was beating frantically now. Matt could feel his pulse against his own chest, against his lips on Franks’ neck, and in the palm of his hand. He started moving faster inside of Frank, rotating his hips slightly with each thrust, increasing the pace of his hand as well. Frank opened his mouth but no sound came out.  
  
“Now, Frank. Come for me.” He breathed against Frank’s neck, and he felt him arch his back underneath him, Frank’s heart threatening to pop out of his chest. He felt the warmth of cum between them, and Frank shuddered, letting out a throaty sound, something that could have been Matt’s name, or a curse, or…

Matt’s train of thought was interrupted abruptly when orgasm hit him. He screamed, thrusting deeper inside Frank, once more, twice, then stopped, slumping on his lover’s chest and kissing his neck once again.  
  
Frank tasted like sweat and sex under his tongue. His pulse was slowly returning to normal. Matt took a deep breath, inhaling Frank’s inebriating scent, and slid out of him, getting up to grab a couple of towels.  
  
They cleaned themselves up, then Matt climbed in bed beside Frank and rested his head on Frank’s chest. Both their hearts were beating normally again, and drowsiness was creeping up on them.  
  
“I missed watching the sun rise through these windows.” Frank said sleepily.  
“And I missed you watching the sun rise through these windows.” Matt replied.  
  
Frank put a hand under Matt’s chin and pulled his head up slightly, the better to kiss his lips. Matt returned the kiss with a soft sigh, then rested his head on Frank’s chest again, his ear just over Frank’s heart. The sound of his lover’s strong, steady heartbeat was almost enough to drown out every other sound around him, enough to lull him to sleep.  
  
“Frank?” he called, half-asleep.  
“Red?”  
“You sure it’s safe for you to return to New York?”  
“No.”  
“Then why…?”  
“Told ya, didn’t I? Missed the sunrise from those windows.”  
  
Matt smiled then closed his eyes, finally letting sleep wash over him. Frank was back; anything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that the general idea of the fandom is to have Frank in charge. I decided to try something different, mainly because Matt Murdock doesn't strike me like the kind of person who'd let someone else lead too often. Also, I think Frank would be relieved to have someone else in charge from time to time. In my eyes, this relationship is quite balanced. This time it was Matt's turn to lead.  
> I'd love to explore Franks' POV though, so...


End file.
